Halloween Fun
by nebula2
Summary: Neelix is hosting a Halloween party and in an attempt to get Gerron to attend, Dalby allows the Bajoran to select the groups costumes.


_AN: So, just in time for Halloween tomorrow, here is a little fluff piece inspired by a conversation with a friend a couple of nights ago. Sometimes, the ideas that get sparked by a mistake turn out to be a lot of fun. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _Me and my big mouth._

That was the first thought that went through Kenneth Dalby's mind as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had thought the drab costume looked bad enough lying on the table. Unfortunately, it looked about ten times worse actually on him. And granted, he wasn't an overly modest guy, he never had a problem changing in front of people when the occasion called for it, but he didn't exactly care for how little the costume covered. Henley's Tarzan costume suggestion would have covered just as much, and at least that costume would have been manly.

But no, he wasn't Tarzan, he was Dobby, the House Elf. And if the garb of the costume wasn't bad enough, the ears were adding insult to injury. The pointed plastic coverings reminded him of a Vulcan and though he and Tuvok had a professional respect with one another these days, he still didn't want to look like a Vulcan.

He momentarily considered ditching the costume and just showing up in something else. He was sure he could come up with some kind of excuse to tell Gerron why he wasn't in the costume the Bajoran had chosen for him. He quickly dismissed the idea though. After all, he was the one that had spent hours convincing the young Bajoran to even attend Neelix's Halloween Party. Gerron had finally relented after Henley, Chell, and he had agreed to dress up in related costumes and promised Gerron he could pick them out.

The chime of the door made him turn away from the mirror. If the other costumes were as bad as his, he might not live to see the party anyway, the engineer thought even as he called out "come in" to his visitor.

As the door open, Dalby jumped slightly at the sight that greeted him. Though Henley didn't look bad at all with the curly black wig, covering her normally short hair, and the matching black dress, the sight behind her was disconcerting. The person behind her was dressed in a black robe, and wore a mask of a pale, featureless face.

"Chell?" Dalby asked, not at all sure he was looking at the Bolian but knowing that the four of them had decided to walk into the party together. Besides, the person under the robe wasn't slight enough to be Gerron.

"Yeah, it's me," the Bolian replied from under the mask. "Apparently, Gerron has chosen me to portray the villain - Lord Voldersnort."

"Voldemort," Henley corrected. "And don't complain about being the villain because apparently I'm your most loyal follower, which is a joke. I wouldn't follow your lead anywhere."

"At least you don't have to wear a mask. It's getting hot under here."

"Then don't talk so much," Henley replied without missing a beat, glancing quickly over her shoulder at the disgruntled Bolian. Looking back at Dalby, she looked her crew mate over. "Nice legs," she commented with a smirk.

"Very funny," Dalby replied dryly. One thing was for sure, he was never going to try to drag Gerron into doing something he didn't want to do ever again, even if it would be in the Bajoran's best interest.

"I kinda wish I had the doctor's holo-imager right about now," chimed in a new voice from the corridor.

Dalby, Henley, and Chell all turned in the direction of the new comer. Gerron was standing just outside the doorway that Henley and Chell were still standing in. Like Chell he wore a long black robe. He was also sporting a black wig, with greasy looking black hair that made him look like he hadn't washed his hair in a few days.

"Oh, I'm sure the doctor will have it at the party," Henley replied drily.

"What, I want to know is why I had to dress the part of the House Elf?" Dalby asked. "This costume is ridiculous and I look ridiculous in it."

"Exactly," Gerron replied. "Besides, you look good with pointy ears."

"Personally, I like the way the costume shows off his legs," Henley remarked again.

"I am so staying out of this conversation," Chell interjected, unable to refrain from saying something.

"Shall we just go and get this humiliation over with?" Dalby answered, trying to ignore the smug smirk on Gerron's face.

"You were the one who wanted to go to this party in the first place," Gerron replied innocently.

"Don't remind me," Dalby said, as he herded his crew mates out of his quarters and into the corridor.

The group headed down the corridor in silence, passing several crew mates who were apparently skipping the night's festivities as they were still in uniform. Dalby couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. He couldn't wait to get to the party where he would be a little less conspicuous.

"So where did you come up with these costumes, anyhow?" Henley asked as the group stepped onto the turbolift.

"A holo-program that Tal introduced me to. Apparently, Earth literature has become a hobby of hers and she likes to explore the fictional worlds in the holodeck after reading the stories," Gerron replied.

"Remind me to thank her," Dalby muttered under his breath as the turbo-lift took them in the direction of the mess hall.


End file.
